It's a Fairytale
by RenEmma
Summary: Summary: no summary. I question my mental health. This is a crack fic done as a prize.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR MAKE MONEY FROM ANY OF THIS. **

This is for Couldntbekeener3, as she has had the unfortunate luck of having my demented mind being her prize for supporting the Dokuga site. I am sorry it took so long.

It's a Fairytale

The air held a magic within it as the fireflies danced at the edge of the field. The raven-haired maiden quietly sat until the moon rose high. It was at this point that she began singing a beautiful melody. (AN: I don't know any duets, so I won't put the lyrics in.) Her voice carried throughout the meadow, calling all the little woodland creatures from their slumber. This was how it came to her voice was harmonized with chirping and all the other little noises that critters make.

However, this enchantment could not escape the fact there was a reason that these little animals slept through the night. The scene that the knight in white came upon was an insane miko singing in the middle of a field where all sorts of "cute" animals were being slaughtered by the fiercer nocturnal predators. He stepped with grace and ease, never once squishing in the bloodied mud.

Kagome was reaching the pinnacle of her musical number wondering where the hell her protagonist was. She spun in circles with her eyes closed and voice belting out the words, until her hand struck something hard.

When she opened her eyes, she took in the sight of the most glorious male she had ever seen, and who was screaming in the background? She furrowed her brows and said, "You were supposed to sing."

"Hn."

Now, Kagome was upset. "It is the way it goes you know. The maiden sings a beautiful song alone in the woods and her prince charming joins her. That is how they meet." She crossed her arms over her ample chest and nodded her head for emphasis.

An elegant brow arched at the definitely insane miko. "This Sesshoumaru does not sing."

"Oh." Her face took on a contemplative look as she turned her back on him. "Then you cannot be him, so move along. I do not want to waste any more time on my last night that has a chance for happiness."

Sesshoumaru stared at her silhouette. Why did they all have to be insane? All he was looking for was a little romp, and then he would be able to concentrate on matters of importance. Oh no, she was singing again.

He watched her for a while before curiosity got the better of him. "Miko, what horrible fate are you trying to avoid that warrants the death of so many insignificant beings?"

She walked back to him and bid he bend down. When at last he complied, she whispered in his ear. She imparted the horrid things that lay ahead of her come the morning light, but he did not really care once she mentioned the solution.

"To be clear, if your body is no longer pure, then you would not have to face the upcoming ordeals?"

Kagome nodded her head eagerly. Well, not too eagerly, she did not want to seem easy or anything. Watching her breasts bounce under her clothes, Sesshoumaru figured that he could be magnanimous this one time. Besides, he was already horny enough to hump a knot in a tree, and he was fairly sure that he would not get splitters from her.

In lighting speed, he took both of them from the field. Because really, who wants to fuck in the middle of a slaughter. He began the arduous task of removing his many layers of armor and silk. He was an inu-youkai, a tai-youkai at that, what the hell did he need with all this armor if he was the most powerful youkai in all of Japan?

He used his mokomoko-sama to begin undoing the many ties to the miko's clothing. (AN: the freakin' fur pelt is magical, okay?) As the white fur pushed away the layers of coarse fabric, he noted that he skin was a lovely shade of ivory in the moonlight.

He realized that this was not going to be an encounter that he was used to. No, she was not an experienced woman. Well, it would be interesting. Without wasting any more time, a very naked Sesshoumaru stalked his prey.

*+*+*+*+*+*

AN: I so need to be able to hold a train of thought. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed.

emmaren


End file.
